Magical Family Bonds
by VeronicaJRiddle
Summary: *Second in Magical Family Series* Hermione, Harry, and Ron are back for a second year! But, questions arise. Who is Dumbledore really? Why is Draco distant? Who's the Heir of Slytherin? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T just in case *Main Pairing is NOT romantic!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the first chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**Hermione's POV**

So Harry and I are here, at good old number four, where we're spending half our summer. It's not really eventful. But tonight, the Masons are visiting.

"Okay, Petunia, you'll be…" Uncle Vernon says, going over the plan.

"In the parlor, ready to welcome our guests graciously into our home," she says.

"And Dudley?" Vernon says.

"At the door. 'May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?'" Dudley says, looking as porky as ever.

"And girl?" Vernon asks me.

"I'll be here, acting as well behaved as I can be, occasionally throwing in nice compliments, such as, 'Mrs. Mason, your hair is lovely!'" I say. But I feel terrible for Harry.

"And boy?" Vernon growls.

"I'll be upstairs in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," Harry says, careful not to have what Vernon calls a 'fresh' attitude.

"Righto! Now, Petunia, girl, don't you have treacle tart to make?" Vernon says.

"Oh, yes! Come along, dearie," Petunia says, leading me into the kitchen.

One treacle tart later, the Dursleys, the Masons, and I are sitting in the parlor.

"Oh, Vernon," says Mrs. Mason, "what a lovely little lady you've raised! She's so well behaved! And with the correct posture, as well! Nobody celebrates good posture anymore!"

"Thank you," I say, sending a smile her way.

"No, no, dear, you mustn't thank me, thank Vernon and Petunia!" Mrs. Mason says.

"Oh, you're right. Thank you, Aunt and Uncle." I say, 'gushing', and smiling.

Suddenly, I see a cake…our cake…floating over Mrs. Mason's head. Harry's behind it-wait-is that a house elf behind him? Levitating the cake? Harry! Harry, no-

Splat!

The cake is all over Mrs. Mason. Petunia gasps, and Vernon quickly stands. I stand too, quickly running over and consoling Mrs. Mason.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mason, I had no idea-it's my brother, I'm terribly sorry! I'm sure he meant nothing of it, he's…err, shy and doesn't like new people, I'm so sorry!" I plead.

"Oh, dearie," Mrs. Mason says, wiping more cake from her face, "it's not your fault. It's truly alright, dear, though…I don't believe your Uncle is getting the deal, however…my husband seems quite upset. You know, we'll go, I think," she said louder, so everybody heard.

"Okay, Mrs. Mason, here, I'll give you your coat, this way," I lead her and her husband out the door.

That night, in our room, I whisper to Harry (we're doing homework at this unholy hour…midnight…),

"What were you thinking?"

"What?" He whispers back, pushing up his glasses.

"I said, what were you thinking? You're lucky Uncle let you off well, and you're not in that dusty cupboard!"

"Hermione, look. I didn't do it! I didn't drop the cake!"

"Then who did?"

"Dobby! Dobby the house elf! He did! You saw him behind me," Harry protested, scribbling in another sentence, and adjusting the flashlight.

"Fair enough, Harry, but you really shouldn't have been standing there. You could have moved, you know, made it seem like-"

"But they'd blame me anyway, Hermione!"

"True, they would've. Excuse me for thinking they've got some brains," I say, poking Harry with my quill.

"Hey, no poking. We have to get this done," Harry says. Soon, I hear a motor.

"Harry…was that car in front of our window before?"

Hey! There's Ron! And the twins!

They use the car to pull the bars off the window. Fred and George wave, and Ron says, "Hurry! Get in! Before the Muggles find out!"

We gather our trunks and things together, and hurry into the car once Uncle Vernon gets into the room, Petunia and Dudley in tow.

"We can't let the freaks leave!" yells Vernon.

"Go, Harry, go!" I yell, and I get in just in time, after Harry. We're off!

When we finally reach what I'm assuming is Ron's house, I take in everything. The chickens clucking, the lush fields around the house, and the openness of it all. Even though I usually have my nose in a book, every once in a while, my outdoorsy side would come out.

We made a hasty entrance into the house, before Ron's Mum catches us.

"Ssh," says Fred, "We don't want Mum cat-" But before he could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley is there, glaring us down.

"No note! Empty beds! Car gone!" She yells, "oh, hello, Hermione, and Harry, dears. I don't blame you a bit. But Fred and George, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."

"Oi, it was Ron too!" George protests.

"You two are_ older_! You should know better!" Ron, Harry, and I sneak upstairs so we don't hear the rest of her rant.

Mrs. Weasley can really yell, but I'm glad Ron and his brothers got us when they did. I don't think Harry could last any more with Vernon and the whole lockdown ordeal.

"Oi, Mya! You'll be sharing with Ginny, she's in that room." Ron says, pointing.

"Okay," I say. Ginny let me in, and we stayed up the rest of the night getting to know each other.

**Nice start, eh? Thanks guys for any views I get, or follows, since this is the second in the MAGICAL FAMILY series. Good, bad, ugly, rushed? Tell me what you think! I won't mind, contrary to popular belief! Please review! Thanks in advance,**

**VJ  
xox  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's MFB, chapter two! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the story! Thanks for reading! **

**Hi there, peeps! So, I've got the next chappie all fresh and ready! But updates will be slow. Like, really slow. I got in trouble a few days ago, so I'm limited to computer use on Fridays and the weekend only. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up my stories! Nope! Just don't expect daily updates. **

**Lurrve you all,**

**VJ**

**xox**

**Hermione's POV**

So the next day, I feel sort of bad. Dad was supposed to pick us up in two weeks, but now, he doesn't have to because we're here, at the Weasleys.

But being at the Weasleys gives Harry, Ron, and I time to find out more things on Dumbledore-we're particularly looking for hushed-up things, like possible accidents and….maybe…murders. But we don't really find much out. Dumbledore had a really shady history-it's practically all covered up, until recent achievements, like becoming Headmaster and making the Stone. There isn't any family history, no records (the only "records" we found were old Daily Prophets, which Ron's father keeps in the bathroom for reading, but they aren't up to date-that's why we're using them) and we're forced to look at only bits and pieces and fragments of information. In other words, this is TOTALLY useless junk!

"Hey, Mya?" Harry comes over to me. I _was_ in deep, deep thought…

"Yep?"

"You reckon we'll actually find anything? I mean, Dumbledore's a crafty fellow…" Ron cuts in.

"To tell you the truth, guys…I'm not completely sure. Maybe we're wrong about Dumbledore." I say, but I don't believe my own words.

"Wrong about him? Hermione, what's gotten in to you? I thought we were all on the same page," Harry says, frowning at me.

"Well, Harry, put it this way. I think we might be wrong because, well…if he did commit any murders or anything like that, they've got to have death records, right?"

"But, what about that spell? The one that erases memory? He could have modified their memories instead," Harry suggests.

"Alright, fine, we're probably right about Dumbledore!" I say, exasperated.

"There we go. But really, Mya, that was a bit off rocker," says Ron.

"Whatever guys, but these old Prophets are getting us nowhere," I say, gesturing to the fresh pile Ron had brought over.

"Hermione's right on that one, Ron," Harry says, nodding, "these Prophets have got nothing useful. They've only got bits about Dumbledore-most don't, anyway."

"Right there. So what are we going to do?" Ron asks.

"I don't know. Harry. What did that house-elf say to you?" I ask. Ron knows the story, too, already.

"He said there would be grave danger and that me and you mustn't go back to Hogwarts this year," Harry answers.

"What if the elf meant Dumbledore?" Ron asks. But I go with my different, (apparently) off-page theory.

"Or it could be something else. You never know," I say.

"Well, Hermione's sort of right," Harry says, "Dumbledore failed last time, if he tried to do something, so…who's to say he's going to do it this year, when he knows he's going to fail?"

"But, Harry, you're forgetting," Ron says, "Dumbledore may be off his rocker, but he's actually really brilliant. How do you think he got Headmaster? They drew straws?"

This might be harder than it looks.

****I was going to end it here-but I kept going!****

**Snape's POV (oooh)**

Arthur, Molly, and I are listening in to the children's conversation about Dumbledore.

"I must give them credit," I say, "they're brilliant, all three of them. They managed to stop the conniving old fool last year. And they really do their research properly."

"Too right, Severus," Arthur says, "they're much smarter than the Professors-not you, of course, given your previous comment-give them credit for."

"Of course. But Dumbledore must have the faculty under some sort of charm, right?" Molly asks.

"Yes, he does," I say darkly, "except me. Because I show the upmost trust," I sneer the last part.

"Of course you do," Arthur says, almost sneering (nobody sneers as good as me *sniff*) too.

"But they'll….they'll never actually find the real truth, will they?" Molly asks.

"No. Not completely. Dumbledore covers his tracks far too well. He's used many memory charms, memory wipes, and well-placed lies to cover his tracks fully, Molly," I say.

"True that," Arthur says, "he's covered his tracks so well, even the best diggers could never get to the bottom of it. His tracks are far too deep down."

"But what does he want with our children?" Molly asks, close to tears.

"Harry's the perfect plaything-the perfect person to use as a puppet. Hermione's very hard to manipulate, but she's got her slips, too. And Ron, the perfect side kick to Harry. What he is going to do…I don't know." I say.

It's true. I don't know.

Yet.

**Cool, right? That manipulative, conniving Dumbledore! Review! **

**~VJ xox**


	3. PLEASE READ ENTIRE THING

**Alright, guys, what's up? I can't help but notice-and excuse me if this sounds bitchy or whatever-that this story is a flop right now, and not near as popular as the first one. What's wrong? Tell me so I can fix it! I know there are those people who've read the first one and stuck to it and went on to the second, but there are those who may not have wanted to read the second one, and I get that. I _get_ that. I understand you might not want to read everything I make, sure, that's okay. But can you guys please review or _something_ to show your support? That would be greatly appreciated! **

**I thank all the favoriters and the followers, but no reviews? Guys, I admit, I love knowing that 6 or 7 people are following my story! I love knowing that there's at least that one person who actually has an account favorites it! Did you guys even know there you can review without an account?! Yeah I know, right?! **

**Anyways, I'd also like to thank the people who WEREN'T lazy and kept reading this thing. Thank you. **

**So, please review, tell your friends, and check out my stories guys!**

_**Magical Family Ties *Harry Potter*- First in the Magical Family series ~Complete~**_

_**Magical Family Bonds *Harry Potter*- Second in the Magical Family series ~In Progress~**_

_**Amityscapes *Divergent*-One-shot with Tris and Tobias ~Complete~**_

_**Vanilla Perfume *Harry Potter*- One shot with Draco and Hermione ~Complete~**_

_**"No, you!" *Mortal Instruments*- One shot with Clary and Jace ~Complete~**_

_**Been Through It All *Harry Potter*- Follow Maeve Snape through her Hogwarts years ~In Progress~**_

**Thanks lots! Lurve you readers!  
**

**VJ**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the first chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**So readers! I hope you're stickin' with the fiction! Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait. I know a lot of people like this story! So I shall continue.**

**Harry Potter's not mine, nopenopenope! I'm only dusting them off!**

*****Hermione's POV**

So we've searched and searched, but there's nothing to be found about Dumbledore!

"Hermione," Harry says.

"Yes?" I ask, thinking and plotting secretly in my head.

"Why don't you try asking Dad questions? Carefully, so he doesn't know what we're up to?" he suggests.

"That could work. Why haven't I thought about it before?" I ask, and I shoot down Dumbledore with a wiffle-ball machine in my head, unbeknown to Harry.

"I don't know! Why don't you try it?" Harry asks.

I then have a chimpanzee give Dumbledore a wedgie.

"When? He's not around," I say.

I cover Dumbledore with a banana split in my head. Heh.

"Uh, do you remember how us humans communicate? Do I have to spell it out?" Harry asks me, smirking, not unlike Draco.

I quickly give Dumbledore one last punch, and exit my head, and back to reality.

I stare blankly at Harry. Those muggles man, staying with them? Torture.

"OWLS!" He yells, throwing a pillow at me.

"I knew that!" I shout back, and grab paper and a quill. And ink.

"Dad," I write, saying it aloud, "I recently thought of some questions regarding last year and Dumbledore."

"Good start."

"So," I continue, "why is Dumbledore after us? What is it about his past that makes us a target? Sincerely, Hermione."

"That's it?" Harry asks.

"Yes. Short, simple, and sweet. Well, take off the sweet part…" I say.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Harry says, and we mail the letter.

I just hope that he answers. Dumbledore better not be as conniving as we think.

**Sorry for lack of Draco action! He just has nothing to do with this part. He'll come in next chapter though! What do you think? Was it really the best choice to write to their Dad? Is Dumbledore really that conniving? Is Draco not here for a reason? Is Dobby right? Does Dobby mean Dumbledore, or another something that is trying to kill them?**

**All questions will be answered!**

**Review!**

**~VJ**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the fourth chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**Hey readers! Like I said! Updating more often now that I'm on holiday. Happy late Easter guys! Consider this a gift from the Easter Bunny! I hope everyone had or is having a nice holiday. Here's the next chapter for you guys! Thanks for sticking with the fiction, and Harry Potter doesn't own me, nor do I own him.**

Hermione's POV

It's been a few weeks since we mailed that letter. We only got a sentence in reply: Meet me after the feast, at the beginning of term. I can't help but think we're in trouble for asking, even though Harry, the Boy Who's An Optimist Despite - Having - A - Probably - Insane - Headmaster After His Head, says we're not. Hmph. There's only one way to find out. But, the bright side is, the beginning of term is in two days. Today, we're going to Diagon Alley to get our things.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Yes!" Everyone choruses back to her.

"We're going to be travelling by Floo, so, into the fireplace with you!" The Weasleys chuckle when they see Harry's and my horrified face. Fireplace?

"Oh, Mum, that's right!" Ron says, "they've never travelled by Floo before!"

"Oh, right-Ron, go on and show them," Mrs. Weasley says, and Ron gets into the grate, "see now? All you have to do is take a hand full of the powder like so, throw it on the ground, and say-clearly, and loudly-'Diagon Alley'." It seems easy enough. Ron goes, then I go, then Fred, then George, and so on.

When Mr. Weasley comes through, I do my own check to see if anyone's not here. Harry! Where's Harry?

"Mrs. Weasley! Where's Harry!" I say.

"Oh, dear!" She says, whirling around, and then suddenly, I see Hagrid! And Harry!

I run over to Harry and Hagrid, and immediately hug Harry. Then, I turn on scolding mode.

"Harry! Where _were_ you?! You could have been killed! Or worse! If you did magic, you could have been expelled! Do you realize that? Then you'd have to live with the Dursleys for six years until you're of age! And then, at a muggle community like that, _he _could have gotten you anywhere! Anywhere! Do you realize that? And not to mention, You-Know-Who is after you too! What if he comes back and teams up with the older Slytherins and his old followers? Then if you're at the Dursleys both him and Dumble-I mean, _him_ can join forces and attack you! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?!" I yell. I don't yell loudly enough for the whole Alley to hear, but just loud enough for Harry (and Ron) to hear.

"Hermione, please! I just ended up in the wrong grate, that's all!" Harry says.

"Oh. But…what grate?"

"Knockturn Alley," Harry says, and it triggers something in my memory; I think I read about some place called Knockturn Alley. I remember! Here, let me explain it.

Knockturn Alley is this really dark and evil counterpart to Diagon Alley. All the evil witches and wizards 'shop' there, and it's really dangerous.

"Harry," I say, turning on scolding-Harry-as-if-he-has-no-brain-which-I-don't-think-he-does voice, "you mean to tell me, that you landed in the middle of the darkest, most vile, dark wizard communities there are? Where anybody-_anybody_-could have quickly turned you in to some megalomaniac on the spot?"

"Hermione, look-I'm okay, right?" He says. Oh Merlin.

"No. It's not okay, Harry," I say, almost crying at this point, "you could have died. And then what? What would Ron do? What would the wizarding world do? What would I do?"

Harry looks at the ground.

"Harry, just don't get into dangerous stuff like that. And if you do decide to go head first into danger, bring us-" I gesture to Ron and I-"with you."

"Okay, Mya. I will bring you two with me to make sure my brain is functioning," Harry says, letting out a watery chuckle.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to Flourish and Blotts!" Mrs. Weasley calls.

When we get there, there's this blonde headed man there. Gilderoy Lockhart, according to the sign.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Come here, come here, we must take a picture!" Lockhart says, and Harry awkwardly goes up there next to him. I think there's something about Lockhart that he's not telling anyone. Oh, and that blonde hair? It looks totally dyed, by the way.

So how can a blonde hair dyed wizard wanna-be defeat a banshee? I just don't see that happening.

(**I was going to end it there, but I decided to continue)**

Soon, I see Draco enter the shop. I go over to him.

"Draco! Hi!" I say, and he pulls me over.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Draco, c'mon, I can't say hi to you?"

"Not here!"

"Nobody cares, they're all sucking up to the glorified pygmy up there," I say, and Draco laughs.

"True, fine, but…look, I don't think it would be wise for you to hang with me. You or Harry. Trust me on this. Maybe some time, but not…not for a while. Okay?"

"What? But Draco…it's like saying….do you not want to be friends with us anymore?" I ask timidly.

"I have to go," and Draco rushes away. I wipe away a tear.

Why is Draco so distant?

**Hey guys! So, there you go, some Draco action, right? I'm sure you guys were waiting for that!**

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

**Review!**

**VJ**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the fifth chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**Hey readers! So, I go back to school Monday *sigh* but you don't care about my life. You care about my life, you just want the story! So on to it! **

**Harry Potter isn't mine, I'm simply borrowing.**

**(P.S., I'm assuming, with no reviews, that nothing is wrong with the story. Just saying)**

**Hermione's POV**

The next day is the last before we head off to school. Right now, it's one in the morning on our last day of break, and I'm pretty much crying quietly and wondering why Draco's so distant. Why? What did I do to him? We were so close. Now we're not anymore. Suddenly, the door cracks open. Harry?

"Harry?" I whisper, and he comes in.

"Ssh, you look terrible. Was it a nightmare, or was it about Draco?" Harry whispers back, hugging me in his brotherly way.

"D-Draco," I whisper/stutter and I gaze out the window.

"Mya, I told you, I think-"

"Think Dumbledore is behind this, yes, I know. But I don't think so Harry. Dumbledore isn't enough to break a family bond, is he? I mean, I c-can't, we got s-so close."

"I know, ssh. We'll tell Dad."

"What if he's distant too? Then we'll be all alone again, just like we were!" Harry frowns at me. Well-that line is a lie. I was alone. Harry had Ron before I did, and I doubt he's my friend-well-he is, but…Anyway, I was the one alone all those years. I had to take care of Harry. Harry…didn't do the same for me.

"Mya, look…I-I should go," Harry whispered quickly, and left even faster.

I'm alone. Again. Just like I was before.

Later, when we board the train, I go and find a compartment to be by myself. Soon, a girl knocks on the door. I quickly wipe my tears and let her in.

"Hi," I say softly, and she looks at me.

"Are you…that Potter girl?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh. Well…I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson?"

"Hi…Pansy. I'm Hermione."

"Hi. Look, I don't know if you remember me, but I was a first year like you last year? A Slytherin…and maybe I helped Draco torment you, I don't know whether or not…"

"No, no. It's alright, I don't even remember," I say, because, well, I really don't.

"Good then. Can I sit here? I'm kind of…alone," Pansy asks.

"Yeah. I'm alone too."

There's an awkward silence before Pansy replies,

"Then we can be alone together."

After that notion, we talk about ourselves, and explain parts of our pasts, and so on. I learn several things, if anything, about purebloods-and how awful it is when you get your father upset. There were several tears shed during that conversation, but I'm glad we had it.

"Hey Hermione, when we get to school, do we have to keep up the enemy act?" Pansy asks me, reading over her chocolate frog card, and then proceeding to put it aside.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe…not. I don't know. But we're probably going to have a lot of classes together, and I don't really…want to be alone during those times, you know? Harry's got Ron, and I've got…myself," I say.

"Then it's called for. We're officially friends now," Pansy says, then asks me, "Do you want a chocolate frog?"

"Sure!"

But I manage to completely forget about my fears of Dad's meeting later.

**I'm stopping it there, only because I want to make the meeting pretty much a whole chapter. It's going to be intense.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**VJ**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the SIXTH chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**How are you guys? So, I was at a Spring Auction (I was running, where you deliver the crap to the people) until 11:00 at night! It was long….but on the bright side, I got free Italian Ice and FREE Snapple peach tea, so it was all good.**

**Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Draco, Pansy, Hagrid, and everybody and everything else in "Harry Potter" are not mine. I'm borrowing them from J.K.R.**

**Me: Hey, Professor Snape, do you want to build a snowman?**

**Snape: Leave me alone, VeronicaJRiddle.**

**Me: It doesn't have to be a snowman. It could be a snow wizard. Or snow goblin.**

**Snape: STOP QUOTING FROZEN, A DISNEY PRODUCTION, THAT DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO YOU AND YOU MADE NO MONEY OFF IT, AND GIVE YOUR READERS THE DAMNED STORY!**

**Me: Okay….sorry…**

**On to the story! Frozen isn't mine either! I don't want to be sued, I am not making money off this.**

**Hermione**

The minute I enter the Great Hall, I remember the letter. I don't know if Harry did, because I didn't talk to him at all. He's not here! And neither is Ron. Or Dad. I dismiss it, and eat in silence, until another Gryffindor girl comes and sits across from me.

"Hey, I'm April Cantos," The girl says. She has jet black hair, like Harry's, and bright blue eyes.

"Hey. I'm Hermione Potter," I say back.

"I heard what you did last year. I think it's pretty cool that you took down an insane Headmaster. You're continuing your search for answers this year, no?" April says. Whoa. How did she know that?

"How do you know?"

"I don't," April says, smiling at me, "I just got you to tell me. Sorry, it's a quality of mine. It kind of runs in the family, being all manipulative like that. I want to help you, that's why I came over here."

"What year are you?"

"Second, like you," April replies.

"Oh. Look, I don't know if my brother would like having someone else in the group, but…how do I know if I can trust you?"

"Because," April says, sliding folded papers over to me, which I open, and they have…my family tree? "I'm your cousin."  
*~*

I slam down the family tree papers, with April standing on my left, Harry on my right, and I say to Dad, "Why didn't you tell me we have other family?"

"I didn't know. Dumbledore told me my family was all dead. I don't know why I listened to him, it was during my seventh year."

"Oh," is the only thing I can say. I didn't know that. Well, now, we've got April to help take down Dumbledore. I can't complain.

"Now. About your letter-why don't you sit?" Dad says, gesturing to the chairs. "I understand why you want to know these things. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything."

"Would you prefer, Uncle, if we spied on you? Asked other Professors?" April asked. Now that she told me about her manipulative abilities over dinner, you could sort of hear it in her tone of voice-if you knew what she was doing.

"April Marie Cantos, you will do nothing of the sort, and stop using that tone, I know you're trying to manipulate me. I know Legitimency, or did your mother refrain from telling you that?" Dad says. I make a mental note to look up Legitimency later.

"Sorry Uncle, I thought it might work. But could you tell us something, though? I mean, just like, some_thing_ for us to work off of! I personally don't want to die today. Also, I don't want my newfound family to die either!" April protests.

"Nor do I. Just listen. I will not answer your questions because I don't know, and frankly, you're safer not knowing."

"But, what if he continues using us like pawns?" I say distressed, because this is getting us nowhere.

"I know it's not getting you anywhere, I know, but if Dumbledore is going to continue using you, April, Weasley, and Harry and ME as pawns, then why would he tell me anything about that? And I can't look into his mind; he along with the Dark Lord is one of the world's greatest Legitimens. I can't possibly break and enter into his mind without him knowing," Dad says.

"Fine, fine. But Dad, why is Draco being so distant with us then? He just suddenly cut himself out of the picture." I ask. This is one of the actual reasons why I came here instead of bailing out.

"I…I don't know." Dad says.

"You hesitated," said April (**A/N: Like Olaf from Frozen, remember that scene?)**

"Yes I know I hesitated _April,_ now off you go! It's almost curfew!" Dad says, shooing us out.

Today? Got us nowhere.

**Coming soon!**

"**Draco, why are you being like this?" I shout to him down the empty corridor.**

"**Being like what?!" He shouts back to me. This boy is incredibly too frustrating! Merlin!**

"**Being like-" I gesture around a bit wildly-"this! So distant, so far from us!"**

"**Did it ever occur to you I'm doing this for you?" Draco says, scowling.**

"**For me? How is this helping me?" I falter my words a little. For me? No, that hadn't occurred to me, thank you very much Mr. Mind Reader!**

"**Think about it. Maybe next time you accuse people of 'leaving you', get your facts straight." Draco says and stalks off.**

**What have I done?**

**Enjoy readers!**

**VJ**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the SEVENTH chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**Hey readers! I barely had homework (whoop!) so I shall update! Yesterday I didn't because I got in trouble because I failed a math test (I got **_**lower**_** than a 60, that was an ouch) but I didn't get electronics taken away (whoop again) so yeah!**

**I know there's been a huge lack of Draco action. This is because he's distancing himself, and also, they're still doing the enemy act even though Pansy and Hermione are friends. Also, they're in different houses. But don't worry, Draco will pop in and out every once in a while, so keep an eye out! I know you miss Draco, and I do too, but it must be done. Anyway, in the sneak preview I gave you last chapter, he's in a big scene. He's also in ANOTHER big scene, but that won't show up just yet. Soon. And Dumbledore's coming in too, for the same big scene Draco's in. Uh oh, Draco and Dumbledore? Together? In a big scene? Dang…**

**On to the story! Sorry for the rant! Harry Potter isn't mine!**

**Hermione's POV**

After that failure yesterday, we actually did get more information then we thought. After, you know, April deciphered it out for us.

_Flashback_

_We enter the common room, two thirds of us looking sullen. That would be me and Harry. April looked thoughtful, though.  
"April, what are you thinking about?" I ask her, flopping on the couch. It's actually pretty late, and the only ones still up are us. It's about ten at night, and most of the older students are up in their dorms, where it's more comfy.  
"About what Uncle said. He actually gave a lot of information," April replies, sitting in an armchair, and turning it slightly so she faces us.  
"What information did he give?" Harry asks.  
"Well, one thing, his last sentence to us? The one where he explained he didn't know why Dumbledore hasn't enclosed any information about us to him? That. He said, 'if Dumbledore is using us and _himself_ as pawns, why would he tell me about that'. He said Dumbledore was pawning him too. Who knows who else he's been pawning?" April explains, and my eyes widen. Of course!  
"So, April, wait. You said he gave a lot of information. So does that mean there are little hidden messages in what he said? Like, he chose his words carefully so in case-" I say, beginning to figure things out, but Harry cuts me off with what I'm going to say:  
"So in case the room is rigged or is being watched!" Harry says triumphantly.  
"Yes!" April says._

_So she explains to us that Dad's being pawned, and if he's being pawned, he must be being watched too, as a member of the staff, and it's easy for Dumbledore to watch him; and that Dumbledore might start watching us too, because Dad keeps saying we're better off not knowing. He might be watching now, but I don't care. I just don't want April, Harry, Draco, or Ron, or Dad, for that matter, to die._

So that's where we're at. We decided two could play at Dumbledore's game, so we carefully watch (but we don't stare or anything, just glance) Dumbledore's actions during meals and if he comes into one of our classes, or if we see him in the corridors. It's pretty easy, seeing that we sit in the middle of the Gryffindor Great Hall table. We do it so we can watch Dumbledore, and if he happens to see us, it looks like we're looking at someone further down; also, we get washed up by the crowds that sit in various seats of the table. Many people in Gryffindor have dark hair, (Dad got me Sleazy's hair tamer from Diagon Alley, so my hair isn't as frizzy. It still is, but it's not as noticeable as it used to be) and some have lighter brown like me (yeah, Dad says I inherited that from his sister actually) so we aren't noticeable from a distance.

"So, Hermione," says April today at breakfast, "what are we going to do? We need to find this 'threat' that Dobby was talking about before Harry gets killed, you know."

"I know, it's just, we don't know who or what Dobby's-hey, Harry, you're not looking too good," I say, noticing his appearance.

"Wood's having us train at five in the-*yawn*-morning," Harry answers.

"You've been up since five?" says April, not unlike me last year.

"In the bloody morning," Harry says, yawning again, and he reaches for a muffin.

"Language," April and I chime, because unlike Harry and Ron, we're morning people.

"Ugh, you girls are such morning people," said Ron. Suddenly, a letter drops on Ron's plate. It's a red envelope.

"No," said Ron, and everyone looked at him. April gazed at the letter, then said, "Ron! You got a howler!"

Everyone at our table, and at the nearby table, oohs.

"Open it, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once, and it was horrible," Neville says.

Ron timidly opened it. That's where the 'howler' part came in.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are very proud!" Then the letter blew a raspberry and tore itself up. Ron looked positively stricken.

"Well Ronnikins," said April, "I don't think you'll be stealing anymore cars."

Everybody laughed, and Ron went as red as his hair!

**Sorry for the short chapter, it was kind of a filler. You all thought I was going to skip the Howler thing, didn't you? Nope, I'm not going to let ickle-Ronnikins get away with anything! Ha! Keep a look out for the "big scene". You'll know it when you see it! Thanks again for reading!**

**P.S., This book is obviously going to be longer than Family Ties. So, I'm thinking maybe at the max, 20 chapters. Well, 21, including the sneak preview. Yeah I know! A preview of the third book! Yay!**

**VJ**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I'm back in action! Did you miss me? Anyways, here's Magical Family Bonds! Set in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year, there's much more danger than before! New questions arise: who is Dumbledore under those twinkly eyes and order of Merlin? Who is the heir of Slytherin? Does Professor Snape know something the Trio doesn't? Is Draco slowly drifting away for a reason? All these questions will be answered now! Yayy! Well, on to the eighth chapter of MAGICAL FAMILY BONDS! Thanks for reading ~VJ xox**

**What's up readers?! Oh my gosh! I'm SO FLIPPIN' HAPPY! The guy I like said today that he likes me too! WHOO! So, being the nice person I am, I'm going to put my energy into writing another chapter for you! **

**Psst! You! Right there! No, the other one! Yeah, you! Harry Potter's not mine! *collective gasps***

**P.S: This chapter is for Glorybeth! Team fierce, girl! **

**Draco's POV (Is this maybe…the big chapter I talked about?)**

That evening, before curfew, I go around the school, pretty much everywhere to avoid my housemates. I mean, they annoy the snot out of me, even though they don't know that.

So, as I'm walking, I don't realize the floor I'm on. I think it's the fifth floor? I don't know, so I just head back the way I came. But as I'm doing that, I freeze in place when I hear voices.

"I know, Fudge, I'm going to have her dead by the end of the year-even Christmas!" I almost get floored. That's Dumbledore's voice.

"Miss Potter? She's a brilliant girl, Albus, how would you ever try without her knowing?" I don't recognize that voice.

"I used Lucius Malfoy to plant Tom Riddle's diary in little Miss Weasley's cauldron at Flourish and Blotts. She'll use it, and then, the memory will release the Basilisk."

"Basilisk? Won't it petrify?"

"And kill," I hear them say, and I don't have time to-

"Mr. Malfoy?"

I run like the Basilisk is behind me. I hear footsteps rushing behind me, and spells' colorful jets fly in front of me. Soon, I don't hear anymore footsteps; no more colorful rays flying past me. I stop and take a breath, and realize it's far past curfew now, probably.

A million thoughts rush through my head.

_How are you going to tell Hermione? Would she even believe you? Why would she? Why would Potter? I've distanced myself too much, now, they won't believe a bloody word I say!_

I keep running…..

Straight into the person of the conversation.

**Oh my gosh! There it is! The big chapter! Draco overhears Dumbledore's plans. The question is, will he keep it to himself? Will he try and tell? Can Draco actually stop Dumbledore's plan this time?**

**I have to admit, as exciting this chapter may be, it's short. Which means, it's practically a filler. Should I maybe re edit this later to make it more exciting? **

**VJ**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey again, readers! I spent a lot of time on this chapter. Big things will happen. Secrets will spill out. Things that aren't meant will be said. Will Draco split himself farther from the Potter siblings? Will he be making this worse for himself?**

**(I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I have three things. One of my friends? Her father just died. I failed another math test. Also, I have had no inspiration. So I am completely sorry. I'm trying to type out stuff for the rest of the chapter now, and I'm going through that phase that writers go through where they think their story is utter crap. But, other than that….)**

**Here's the ninth...ninth? chapter of Magical Family Bonds!**

**What happens now?**

**Find out!**

**PPPPPSSS: Harry Potter's not mine**

**Hermione's POV**

As I exit the common room, I start looking around for the bookmark I dropped a while back, and I think I left it out here somewhere. Suddenly, someone runs into me. Draco? What's he doing on this floor?

"Draco?" I ask, a bit dazed. That hit was hard, believe it or not. He doesn't answer quickly, but he looks over his shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Like, now!" And he starts going off. But I call after him,

"Draco! Why are you being like this?!" I shout to him in the empty corridor.

"Being like what?" He shouts back. Ugh! This boy is incredibly frustrating! Merlin!

"Being like-" I gesture around a bit wildly-"this! So distant, so far from us?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm doing this for you?" Draco says, scowling.

"For me? How is this helping _me_?" I falter my words a little. For me? No, that hasn't occurred to me, thank you very much, Mr. Mind Reader!

"Think about it. Maybe next time when you accuse people of "leaving you" and "being distant", you should get your facts straight," Draco says, and stalks off.

What have I done?

The next day, over breakfast, I can't help but wonder what exactly it was I did. I mean, I was supposed to go down to the dungeons, ask for Draco, have people question me, then actually ask him why he's being so distant. Then, proceeded by probably a scolding and Draco rushing away, I wouldn't get an answer anyway.

"Hermione! Mya!" Harry calls, and my head snaps up.

"What?" I ask irritably, because, you don't interrupt me when I'm in deep, emotional thought!

"Sorry, but I have _news_. I've got Quidditch practice this afternoon, do you and Ron want to come?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," I snap, even though I don't really mean to. I suddenly find myself getting up and leaving the table in a huff.

Later, at Harry's Quidditch practice, I see the Slytherins go over. Ron and I get up, and I say, "Looks like trouble".

"What are you doing here, Flint? I specifically booked the field for today!" an older boy, who I think is Oliver Wood shout to the other older boy, who must be "Flint".

"Well, I've gotta note, here!" Flint said smoothly (as smoothly as smoothly gets with horrid speaking) and he handed over the note, and recited it, as if from memory: "I 'ereby grant the Slytherin team permission to use this field for Quidditch practice today, Professor S. Snape."

"But-I-" Oliver sputtered, but Flint interrupted.

"We've got to train the new seeker, see?"

"Who?" Oliver retorted.

"Malfoy, c'mon out," Flint said, and Malfoy broke out of the crowd.

I feel a pain in my chest, and I know that he caused it. That….ugh! **(Sorry, had to make an A Very Potter Musical reference! A Very Potter Reference…hehe! You'll see more quotes later, lol from the bestest musical on youtube ever! You go Team Starkid!)**

"Well Potter! I see you all have those…trash brooms. I, and the rest of the team, have the latest models! Ha!" He gloated.

I step up to face him.

"At least Harry and the Gryffindors didn't have to buy their way in. They got in because of pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, filthy little Mudblood."

I feel the tears coming on. Last year, when he'd insult me, he'd have sadness and regret in his eyes. But now, there's nothing but malice and hate.

I can't believe it.

What has he become in one short night?

**Oh, my wizard god. That was an utter, utter filler. I am so sorry. Guys, please review and give me some ideas here! My inspiration is gone on holiday. Help me out!**

**VJ**

**xx**


End file.
